this is not the moon, but this is ohagi
by pappilon de lune
Summary: Bulanmu meruntuhkan hatiku. [AU]


**this is not the moon, but this is ohagi**

**[fanfiksi ini remake dari salah satu karya milik Prominensa]**

**Koyoharu Gotouge adalah kreator asli Kimetsu no Yaiba**

**Saya hanya meminjam dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain untuk bersenang-senang dan menambah asupan.**

**Peringatan: typo(s), berpotensi out of character (menyesuaikan plot), AU**

* * *

_Untuk Giyuu,_

_Seandainya kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan __ke __r__uang__ angkasa. Bersama tiga rekan kerjaku, menuju Planet Merah. Kita mungkin akan terpisah jarak sekitar 56 juta kilometer jauhnya. Jadi merindulah __ke__padaku, __Sayang__. Karena semakin banyak kerinduan yang kauberikan, semakin banyak pula gairahku untuk __kembali __pulang ke Bumi._

Dua jam yang lalu, Tomioka Giyuu mendapat kiriman surat dari kekasihnya, Shinazugawa Sanemi. Dia adalah kekasih pertama Giyuu—yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih seperti salju di bulan Desember. Bola matanya senada bunga lavender, tetapi lebih gelap. Juga tubuh yang tinggi-besar dengan otot perut yang menonjol. Secara fisik Sanemi tercipta sempurna. Beberapa bekas luka di sebagian tubuhnya justru memberi nilai seksi di mata Giyuu. Mereka serasi, karena Giyuu memiliki fisik yang tidak kalah menarik.

Ketika amplop berwarna merah jambu itu Giyuu buka, kedua bola matanya—yang berwarna seelok malam, terlihat berpendar bagaikan rekata di bumantara. Sekali lagi, wajahnya berseri-seri. Samar-samar, ada segaris warna berma bersarang di atas tulang pipi. Namun itu beberapa detik yang lalu, karena setelahnya, pendar di wajah Giyuu mulai meredup, tepat di saat dia mulai melanjutkan membaca deretan kalimat lain di dalam surat itu.

_Aku naik pesawat New Horizon dengan kecepatan 58 ribu km/jam dan kemungkinan tiba di Mars sekitar 201 hari kemudian. Kepalaku mungkin akan sedikit pusing, saat pesawat ini lepas landas. Namun__,__ semua akan baik-baik saja__. Ya, j__ika aku memikirkanmu setiap detik. Seperti __Obanai__ dan __Mitsuri__; yang terlihat saling berpegangan tangan__. Mirip dengan adegan sepasang pangeran__ dan __putri dari kerajaan barat__. Sangat romantis._

Tidak ada komentar untuk menanggapi kalimat-kalimat itu, tetapi Giyuu tidak bisa berbohong jika dirinya merasa kesal. Bukan karena melihat romantisnya hubungan Obanai dengan Mitsuri. Akan tetapi, kepergian Sanemi yang terlalu jauh dan mendadak membuatnya dipenuhi rindu. Planet Mars? Tidak ada sedetik pun bagi Giyuu memikirkan tempat itu sebagai pelarian Sanemi.

_Himejima-san__ pasti akan merasa mual di sepanjang perjalanan nanti. __Kau mengenalnya 'kan? Seniorku di tempat kerja.__ Tangannya __pasti __akan meremas __seragam__ku sambil komat-kamit tidak jelas. Bukankah itu lucu, Sa__yang__? __Himejima-san __yang bertubuh __besar__dan berotot__ ternyata sering mabuk darat __saat__ bepergian jauh._

Giyuu mendekap surat itu di atas dada dengan penuh kelembutan. Berharap si pemilik tulisan akan hadir dalam satu kedipan mata. Namun kenyataannya, mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda. Jauh. Sangat jauh sekali. Barangkali, langit yang sedang mereka pandangi—mulai dari sekarang—tidak pernah lagi sama.

Tanpa sadar, air mata menetes dari sudut-sudut mata Giyuu. Beberapa kali punggung tangannya mengusap kristal yang luruh itu agar tidak membasahi kertas yang dia pegang. "Sanemi ...," ucapnya, lirih. Isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Sempat Giyuu menahan dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya, tetapi usaha itu terasa sia-sia. Giyuu tetap saja menjadi lemah dan larut dalam tangisan.

Untuk mencari udara segar dan mengakhiri rasa dukanya, Giyuu memutuskan berjalan dengan kaki telanjang ke arah balkon di lantai dua. Dari tempat ini, dia bisa melihat bulan yang berbentuk bulat penuh berpendar di langit berwarna hitam pegam. Dadanya terasa sesak. Mengingat di atas sana, kekasihnya berselancar di ruang dan waktu yang berbeda. Apakah Sanemi tidak merasa sedih saat mereka berpisah? Seolah menjawab pertanyaan di hati Giyuu, angin malam menyisir rambutnya yang hitam dan dia pun tersenyum.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti sedih dan rindu kepadaku." Giyuu mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya. "Semoga dia baik-baik saja."

Beberapa detik kemudian, surat itu terlepas begitu saja dari genggaman tangan Giyuu. Dia berjinjit, kemudian melompat, dan kedua tangan itu berusaha meraihnya. Sekuat tenaga, dia tidak ingin melepas begitu saja. Barangkali, itu adalah kenang-kenangan dari Sanemi. Mereka tidak akan bisa lagi saling bertukar surat. Akan tetapi, angin membawanya semakin jauh. Seolah menuju bulan dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Giyuu menangis menatap kepergian surat itu. Isakannya menggema di atas balkon. Dia teringat belum selesai membaca isinya sampai akhir. Suaranya yang terdengar serak menyebut nama "Sanemi" berulang kali. Hingga bel pintu berbunyi secara mendadak, Giyuu ikut tersentak, dan segera berjalan menuju lantai dasar. Membuka pintu dengan keadaan penuh kepedihan. Dia berduka untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**A/n: **

**Iya, ini adalah fic dari akun saya yang pertama di FFn, Prominensa. Saya sangat menyukai konsep fic ini dan beberapa kali saya tulis ulang di fandom lain. Tapi, saya juga menyadari kesalahan-kesalahan di fic ini. Banyak banget dong hhhh. Jadi, saya memutuskan (hampir) merubah keseluruhan tata bahasa. Mohon maaf, jika masih kurang nyaman dibaca.**

* * *

Satu wajah tengah tersenyum menatap Giyuu dari balik pintu. Sanemi berdiri di sana dengan sorot mata penuh afeksi. Kedua tangannya menggenggam salah satu tangan Giyuu, seolah merambatkan triliunan filantropi ke arah hatinya.

"Oi! Kau belum tidur, ya?" Sebelah sudut bibir Sanemi terangkat. "Aku pulang, loh."

Dengan secepat kilat, Giyuu menyambar tubuh Sanemi dan memeluknya sangat erat. Sanemi hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan mulut terbuka mendapati sebuah hadiah dari sang kekasih ketika pulang larut malam.

"Kau kembali?" tanya Giyuu tidak percaya. "Bukankah butuh waktu lama untuk kembali ke Bumi?" Dia melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sanemi dengan polos.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Sanemi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian, dia menggeleng seperti bocah lima tahun yang menolak diberi ratusan permen oleh orang asing.

"Kau bilang akan pergi ke Planet Mars, 'kan?"

"Hah? Apa sih maksudmu, Bodoh?" Sanemi meninggikan sedikit nada suaranya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan keanehan Giyuu malam ini.

"Sudahlah. Itu tidak penting. Asal kau kembali, aku sudah sangat senang." Giyuu kembali memeluk tubuh Sanemi. Tangan kanannya mengelus dengan lembut punggung Sanemi yang masih dibalut kemeja biru laut. "Maaf, surat darimu barusan terbang saat aku belum selesai membacanya."

Sanemi hanya mengangguk dan meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Giyuu. Sebenarnya, Sanemi bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Giyuu barusan. Namun, dia tidak menganggapnya penting. Karena Sanemi tahu, Giyuu selalu begitu; mempunyai khayalan unik tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Giyuu memiliki jutaan imajinasi yang membuat Sanemi tidak keberatan masuk ke dalamnya. Barangkali, karena rasa cintanya yang amat besar.

_Jangan berhenti mencintaiku, Sa__yang__. Karena aku pun sama. T__id__ak pandai menghentikan cintaku __ke__padamu. Segala keunikan dalam dirimu, merupakan tanda jika cinta kita masih hidup. Satu senyuman saat kita bertemu nanti, akan membuat satu bulan jatuh, tepat di hati kita. __Bulanmu meruntuhkan hatiku._

_**S. Sanemi**_

**A/n: **

**Saya sengaja memberi judul seperti di atas, this is not the moon, but this is ohagi, dimaksudkan seperti perumpamaan. Ini adalah khayalan (the moon), bukan kenyataan (ohagi). Karena memang surat itu hanya khayalan Giyuu. Perbedaan bahasa di dalam surat dengan dialog Sanemi pun sengaja dibuat berbeda. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Btw, aku sangat menyukai sanegiyuusane dan sanekana. **


End file.
